Bonne année 2018 !
by EcrirePourVivre
Summary: Le Joker a fait explosé le bâtiment central de la ville, et il en est très content. Seulement, ce rustre de Batman a décidé de ne pas se pointer à sa super partie, pleine de dangereux explosifs en plastiques LEGO. Un seul mot à dire... Bonne année ! (Oui. Bon. Ca fait deux. Chut.)


**Bonne année 2018 !**

 **SALUT BANDE DE RIDEAUX EN DENTELLES BLANC**

 **Voici la toute première fanfic de cette année 2018 sur ce site !**

 **Elle est terriblement fluff. Désolée. Peut-être pas très drôle non plus.**

 **Mais, bon ! Qui ne rêve pas de commencer l'année avec une histoire dégoulinante de bon sentiment ?**

 **Ce qui est drôle, c'est que cet OS peut-être un peu nul est la première fanfiction française de Lego Batman.**

 **MERCI POUR CETTE REPRESENTATION, LA FRANCE TE REMERCIE !**

 **Je vous souhaite malgré tout une très bonne lecture.**

 **Pardonnez moi.**

BOUM

Dans un torrent de briques multicolores et de flammes en plastiques, le bâtiment central de la ville de Gotham explosa. Les habitants s'époumonèrent en cris inutiles, courant un peu partout dans les rues, perdant parfois couvre-chef, main, ou même jambes.

Un grand rire hystérique trancha l'air, alors que le Joker se juchait sur une voiture accidentée dont le pneu roulait au sol.

« Magnifique, Pudding ! » s'enthousiasma Harley, exécutant une périlleuse figure sur roller.

« Je sais, je sais, » se rengorgea le Prince du Crime.

Le clown leva la tête, plissa les yeux, sonda le ciel noir.

Pas l'ombre d'une chauve-souris.

« Il est en retard, » gronda-t-il. « Je n'en reviens pas ! Quel manque de politesse ! »

Il shoota dans une brique lego qui traînait.

« Après tout le mal que je me suis donné ! »

Comme pour approuver, une nouvelle explosion retentit, envoyant valser l'affiche publicitaire du magasin King Jouet.

Les pans de son manteau violet frémirent d'indignation.

« Il est toujours en retard, » le rassura Harley. « Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne viendra pas ! Surtout pour une telle occasion. »

A ces mots, les deux points noirs qui servaient d'yeux au Joker s'illuminèrent de myriade de bulles blanches.  
« Très juste ! »

Il s'assit sur une fontaine, ignorant la cascade de rond bleus en plastique que le jet cassé faisait rebondir sur son crâne.

« A nous de nous montrer patient, dans ce cas ! »

Sa meilleure amie l'applaudit à tout rompre en retour, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

ooOooOooOoo

« Il ne viendra pas, » se lamenta le Joker, morose.

Harley ne répondit pas, faisant tristement balancer son énorme marteau devant elle. Le clown se renversa sur le dos, étendant les bras dans une posture dramatique. Son regard balaya la rue dévastée, et pourtant résolument vide de tout présence encapée.

« Trois heures ! » s'époumona le Prince du Crime. « Trois heures de longue attente, et il ne vient pas ! »

Il se laissa tomber au sol, dans un POC sonore.

« Après tout le mal que je me suis donné ! »

Il roula sur lui-même, écrasant son visage au sol.

« Je suis SI désemparé ! »

Harley se laissa tomber à ses côtés, l'air à la fois concernée et vaguement ennuyée.

« Il ne faut pas dire ça, choupinou. Il aura oublié… ou bien, il aura été occupé à autre chose. »

Le Joker se redressa presque magiquement, les sourcils terriblement froncés.

« C'est encore PIRE. »

Il s'étala sur le dos.

« S'il m'a oublié -moi ! Son pire ennemi ! – pour regarder ses vieux films dégoulinant de romantisme, alors notre RELATION n'a aucun sens ! »

Il se cacha le visage d'un bras, poussant un SIGH sonore.

« Ma vie est un GOUFFRE de désespoir ! »

Harley lui tapota le tibia gauche.

« Mais non, pudding… il sera sûrement navré de ne pas être venu, tu verras. »

Elle n'eut pas d'autre réponse qu'un nouveau SIGH.

« … Peut-être serait-il préférable de rentrer, maintenant, » proposa-t-elle.

« Mon désarroi est bien trop immense pour me permettre de marcher, » marmonna le clown.

L'ancienne psychiatre cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Tant pis. »

Elle se saisit du pied déprimé qui gisait au sol.

« Tu ne peux pas rester là tout la nuit, de toute façon ! »

Elle le traîna sur quelques mètres, ignorant les « aïe » répétés et peu convaincu qu'émettait le Joker lorsque sa tête heurtait une brique.

« Batsy, » geint-il bientôt. « Où es-tu ? »

ooOooOooOoo

Le Joker sauta les deux dernières marches, morose et déprimé.

Harley l'avait déposé en bas de son immeuble. Et était partie. L'abandonnant à son triste sort. Pour aller festoyer avec Poison Ivy. Qui, elle, n'avait pas l'outrecuidance d'abandonner les gens dans de telles occasions.

Batman était un rustre, voilà.

Il tourna la poignée de son appartement, fit quelques pas à l'intérieur.

Il était un pauvre être misérable, d'abord.

Il appuya sur l'interrupteur. Et tout s'illumina. En particulier la banderole fluorescente clamant HAPPY NEW YEAR qui était miraculeusement apparue dans son salon.

« … Eh ? »

ooOooOooOoo

Batman roulait-boulait sur le tapis de son immense salon, boudeur.

Ce soir, il était tout seul, vraiment tout seul. Il y a quelques temps, il aurait trouvé ça fantastique et aurait organisé une grande fête en profitant de l'absence d'Alfred.

Mais avec toutes ces nouvelles bullshits familiales, il se sentait surtout très seul, à fêter la veille du Nouvel An dans un manoir ridiculement grand et vide.

Barbara avait emmené Dick festoyer avec le vieux commissaire Gordon. Alfred se la coulait douce au Seychelles. Et lui, il piquait une crise d'enfant gâté, en solitaire.

Il tendit la main vers la télécommande, appuya sur le bouton. Sa télévision murale s'alluma immédiatement, projetant des ombres bleutés sur le néant de sa solitude.

« Je propose d'arrêter les métaphores, tout de suite, » gronda-t-il de sa voix d'outre-tombe.

L'auteur baissa la tête.

Le présentateur à la coupe impeccable, tout sourire, souhaitait un très joyeux Nouvel An, et déclarait entre deux clins d'œil pailletés de charisme que ses chers concitoyens feraient bien d'éviter le centre-ville de Gotham, puisque le Joker était occupé à tout y faire exploser.

Batman se redressa un peu, songeur.

En fait, il n'était pas vraiment seul. Il y avait bien une personne qui était là, et qui l'attendait probablement pour fêter le Nouvel An avec une bonne baston.

Mais ce soir, le justicier n'avait pas envie de se battre.

Pas dans cette occasion, non.

Mais, par contre, il était tout à fait prêt à rendre une petite visite à son némésis.

Une visite de COURTOISIE.

Avec des CHOCOLATS.

Un plan machiavélique lui traversa l'esprit.

OoOooOooOoo

Il avait bien mis deux heures à tout préparer mais tout était parfait. Excepté la fenêtre qu'il avait dû casser pour rentrer, MAIS PASSONS.

Le Joker ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, maintenant, probablement dépité par l'insuccès de sa tentative de fête explosive.

Pour la énième fois, Batman replaça la banderole.

Il se sentait un peu bête, maintenant. Certes, il y a quelques heures, il était tout seul dans un grand manoir.

Mais maintenant, il était tout seul dans un appartement tout noir, avec une boîte de chocolat emballée « artistiquement » et une banderole un peu moisie.

Un bruit le fit tressaillir.

Il se redressa, se figea, et se fondit dans la pénombre.

Quelqu'un grommelait devant la porte d'entrée, tout en cherchant vraisemblablement ses clés.

Le justicier retint son souffle, se glissa dans un coin, tout près de l'entrée.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand il distingua une silhouette ébouriffée qui s'avançait d'un pas las.

Dans un petit « clic ! », la lumière fut.

Le Joker cligna des yeux, puis ouvrit une bouche ébahie.

« … Eh ? »

ooOooOooOoo

Le regard du clown balaya son salon, les yeux exorbités.

Sous la banderole était placé un paquet cadeau emballé dans un joyeux chaos, surmonté d'une petite carte gribouillée.

Il s'avança à tout petit pas.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il se retourna immédiatement, avec un bond de trois mètres et un cri de fillette.

« … Batsy ! » couina-t-il, la main sur le cœur.

Il fut presque sûr de voir la chauve-souris sourire.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, avec un nouveau POC.

« Surprise, » marmonna le justicier de sa voix rauque.

Le Joker cligna -blink blink blink- des yeux, jetant de nouveaux regards aux alentours.

Sa fenêtre était complètement détruite. Le sol constellé de bout de verre en plastique et de ronds marrons gadouilleux.

La banderole clignotait maintenant joyeusement, et entama une très vieille chanson de bonne année.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les yeux embués.

« C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu, » murmura-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Je n'avais pas envie de me battre, ce soir, » se justifia Batman.

Il se saisit de « l'intéressant » paquet cadeau, et le lui tendit.

« Je me disais, » reprit-il, « que ce serait peut-être même mieux de passer cette soirée… ensemble. En toute haine, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr, » sourit timidement -timidement ? Gasp- le Joker, s'emparant du paquet.

Le clown se releva, des paillettes pleins le regard.

« Et moi qui croyait que tu m'avais posé un lapin, Batsy ! »

« Aourf, » fit la chauve-souris, quand le Prince du Crime l'étouffa dans son étreinte.

Le Joker s'éloigna presque aussitôt, sautillant un peu partout dans son salon.

« Je te hais tellement, » s'émerveilla le clown, les joues rougissantes.

« Je te hais plus encore, » répondit Batman.

La montre du criminel émit un BIP sonore, avant de commencer un compte à rebours.

« Bonne année, » croassa la voix artificielle.

« BONNE ANNEE 2018 ! » s'époumona le Joker.

Il s'approcha de la chauve-souris, et-

« Bon, ça suffit, » fit Batman, cachant l'objectif de la caméra de sa main gauche. « Le spectacle est finit, chers lecteurs. Retournez donc à vos Champomy. La suite ne vous concerne pas. Vous êtes bien sûr libre d'observer ces trois dernières lettres -consonne, voyelle, consonne- si vous le souhaitez : FIN. »

FIN

Parce que toute les fanfictions finissent ainsi.


End file.
